one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldio (Wonderful World)
Eldio is a playable character in Wonderful World. He is the resident Torturer. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Eldio is an assassin who belongs to a certain laboratory. Ruthless & brutal, he is a madman who feels the joy of supremacy of hurting people. Always smiling around and killing while tormenting the target. The young has been abused in front of the parents by the time, and they can not tolerate it, & he wakes up to the pleasure of the murder at this time. Eldio's weapon is "Psycho edge". A Telepathy weapon that can be out the blade in his or her intention. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Eldio Gajurale Origin: Wonderful World Age: 20 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Mysterious Assassin, Bully, Torturer, murderer. Powers & Abilities: Telepathy Manipulation with his Dagger, makes illusions of himself, Adept with a Dagger, The Ability to detect one's thoughts, create a potentially unwinnable game of illusions for the opponent, Explosions as a result of illusions, a Raging Demon esque move filled with slashes, Attack Potency: Room Level (At least more powerful than those at a casual state) Speed: At least Peak Human depending on how he uses illusions, at least Massively Hypersonic with Genocide Carnival (On a one second avg., Eldio already slashed the opponent to death an avg. of 14 hits.), Superhuman Running Speeds (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at visible speeds.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Class MJ (Can potentially do a surprise murder with his Genocide Carnival Finish Skill at one time, Eldio can implement his illusions with his attacks, making for an unpredictable fighter.) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: High (His Illusion Gauge is the only thing keeping his Illusions alive, otherwise, he has to wait until his Gauge is full again.) Range: As a Torturer with a Dagger, he prefers close up over anything else, MUCH farther with his illusionary moves, Potentially Dozens of Meters with Genocide Carnival. Standard Equipment: Psycho Edge, A Dagger that is capable of telepathy sensory, his illusions Intelligence: Eldio's Illusions seem like a cowardly tactic for opponents until he proves he is smarter than most opponents in battle thanks to his so called "Cowardly" Game. Weaknesses:: Cocky, Arrogant, Can be a coward with his "Games", Doesn't like stronger foes, Sick in the head, Illusions can't be used all the time, is considered by the JP Wonderful World Community to be, arguably the weakest character in the game. Feats: Can use telepathy of ones mind to further humiliate those who are losing, despite being the worst character of his verse, he SUPPOSEDLY was able to beat Sabe, even though he was dealt heavy damage, it seemed to please him, like a combat masochist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (NOTE: (※) signifies a move that's chainable from Shadow Move/Silent Killer) *'Fake Vision:' Eldio's O Ability. Can be used in any direction within limits of Eldio's Gauge. *'Eagle:' His other ability that's not mapped to the O button. Forces a hit opponent into the air, and can be comboed up to 3 hits max. *'Shadow Move:' Moves slowly forward. Can be chained to an appropriate S Move. *'Silent Killer:' Disappears in place. can be chained to an appropriate S move. *(※) Raven: A move that is chainable from either Shadow Move/Silent Killer. Eldio slashes his Dagger in a wide, circular arc. *(※) Albatross: A move that is chainable from either Shadow Move/Silent Killer. Eldio strikes from behind after he disappears. *(※) Owl: A move that is chainable from either Shadow Move/Silent Killer. Does a Low Slash. Great for Mixing up Eldio's Illusion Game. *(※) Vulture: Eldio's last move that is chainable from either Shadow Move/Silent Killer. He strikes from above if connected with his foot. All four attacks are unpredictable if Eldio plays an excellent game of tactics and trickery. *'Liar Pane:' Eldio can only use this move up close for success. The illusion creates an explosion that makes an opponent think twice about underestimating Eldio's Illusions. *'Genocide Carnival:' Eldio's FINISH SKILL. Makes people think it is a Liar Pane until they find that his energy is MAXed out, allowing Eldio to make a Raging Demon-Esque move that's surprisingly effective, even for Eldio... Others Note: Not to be confused with the JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE character of a similar name. Height: 172cm Weight: 59kg Likes: Torturing others Hates: Strong Opponents Values: His Goggles Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:PC Game Fighters